Machines include a number of control elements such as brake pedal, accelerator pedal, clutch pedal, gear and the steering system that are adapted to receive operator inputs pertaining to an intended operation of the machine. The control elements give control signals to a controller for accordingly controlling operations of the machine. Typically, the control elements are connected to sensors. The sensors generate signals based on the operator input to the control element and communicate the control signals to the controller. The signals received from the sensors are susceptible to noise, and therefore filtering of the signals is carried out. The controller implements conventional filters for mitigating the noise in the signals received from the sensors. However, sometimes the filters provide sluggish performance due to their inherent behavior. Hence, the controller implements hysteresis techniques for conditioning the signals received from the sensors. The hysteresis techniques may cause an undesirable steady state error in response when an operator provides an input to any of the control element for controlling operations of the machine. The undesirable steady state error in response in controlling operation of the machine is not a desirable characteristic of the machine when the input provided by the operator is at or near zero and at or near a maximum input range of the input device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,711 hereinafter referred to as '711 patent, discloses motor control system for controlling a steering apparatus with an electric motor. In particular, according to the '711 patent, a command signal is generated in accordance with a torsion torque of the steering apparatus and the rotational direction. A torque of the electric motor is controlled in accordance with the command signal. The motor control system includes a vehicle speed sensor and a hysteresis circuit for changing a hysteresis width in accordance with an output from the vehicle speed sensor. The motor control system also includes a phase compensation designating section responsive to an output from the torsion torque sensor supplied via the hysteresis circuit for outputting a command signal corresponding to a change rate of the torsion torque. The rotation direction and torque of the electric motor is controlled in accordance with the command signal. The hysteresis circuit makes large the hysteresis width during a high speed running of a vehicle to avoid influence of external disturbance due to vibrations from roads. The motor control system of '711 patent modifies the hysteresis width of the steering apparatus as a function of speed of the vehicle.